Crack Headcanons
by Dammit Kirito
Summary: Random headcanons, will contain crack but will also have some serious ones. Warning: Chapters will be extremely short but will gradually get longer. And don't take these headcanons seriously XD
1. Chapter 1

Italy likes bananas. I don't know why.

* * *

The ship name for America and Burger is AmBurger.

* * *

No one hates French fries more than France.

* * *

England's eyebrows are actually alive and they are the reason why England can't cook.


	2. Chapter 2

Romania is also Lemongrab from Adventure Time.

* * *

In Nekotalia, Greece cat loves humans.

* * *

Romano is an actual tomato box fairy.

* * *

Liechtenstein is manlier than Austria.


	3. Chapter 3

Italy has secret teleportation powers, that's how he always get's into Germany's bed.

* * *

Germany is actually very sensitive. If someone upsets him, he will holds in the tears until he gets home.

* * *

Episode 23.5 is actually just a nightmare that Italy had.

* * *

If the World Meetings get too out of hand, the Asians like to sit under the table and meditate.


	4. Chapter 4

Japan is very famous on Tumblr and DeviantArt where he posts doujinshis that he drew himself. He is known as nihon-is-2-cute-4-u

* * *

Prussia secretly loves yaoi but would never admit it.

* * *

Iceland and Norway both love books and would discuss books with each other, although very rarely.

* * *

America thinks bibble* is real.

* * *

In his spare time, Canada writes Creepypastas.

*Bibble is a fictional British snack that is basically colourful popcorn.


	5. Chapter 5

America and France are huge otakus and often go to Japan's house to watch anime with him. Japan also shows them how to draw manga.

* * *

Finland barely gets angry but when he is, he is the scariest thing ever. The only person who can calm him down is Sweden.

* * *

Switzerland secretly loves watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. He thinks it's very relaxing.

* * *

Germany thinks Liechtenstein is adorable.

* * *

France occasionally goes to England's house and teaches him how to cook French food. This is the only time when England and France don't argue. And when England actually cooks something edible.


	6. Chapter 6

Japan and Hungary are the co-founders of the Yaoi Club. They hold meetings for the club every Monday.

* * *

Italy is too precious for this world.

* * *

America is very ashamed of the new Disney Channel.

* * *

Austria taught Hungary how to play the piano.

* * *

There is a good reason why Youtube is banned in China.

* * *

It is an extremely bad idea to get England and Australia to play cricket against each other.

* * *

The Asians and the Germanics meet up once in a while to play dodge ball. Although Vietnam is not allowed to play anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: lol third update today. I really don't have a life. SEE I TOLD YOU CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER AHAHA. sorry if I use the same character loads of times. thanks for the reviews/faves/follows~

* * *

France is very good at maths.

* * *

Canada has mental break downs when he loses a hockey match. Fortunately, he rarely loses.

* * *

Tony is jealous of England's eyebrows.

* * *

Liechtenstein buys drugs off of Netherlands regularly. Netherlands has promised not to tell anyone *cough*Switzerland*cough*

* * *

Seychelles is very sassy.

* * *

Before Japan isolated himself, he was a total badass. Japan refuses to talk about his 'rebellious' years.

* * *

When they are both drunk, Romano and Germany are best of friends. They like to gossip about the other nations and would tell each other deep secrets.

* * *

Canada loves trolling.


	8. Chapter 8

South Korea likes uploading videos of him singing k-pop.

* * *

There is a difference between fem! and nyo! characters.

* * *

For some reason China and Japan cannot grow facials hair. It's for the best.

* * *

China is very manly...even if he has the inability to grow facial hair.

* * *

America is an attention whore when drunk.

* * *

England is extremely proud of his TV shows.

* * *

Hong Kong and America like scaring England with firecrackers and fireworks. It is not wise at all to stop them.

* * *

Japan can rap and break dance very well.

* * *

Italy tried to mix pasta, ice cream and tomatoes together. It did not turn out well and Romano got angry because of the waste of precious tomatoes.


	9. Chapter 9

Norway is actually nice to Denmark when they are alone.

* * *

England is still waiting for his Hogwarts acceptance letter.

* * *

Hong Kong accidentally says "aru" sometimes.

* * *

Canada is secretly very perverted.

* * *

Romano is a dirty dancer.

* * *

Poland, England and Switzerland are bronies and often meet up to watch My Little Pony.

* * *

Romano is a very good gardener.

* * *

Prussia cries when someone eats marshmellow peeps in front of him.

* * *

Japan is an actual ninja.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I just realized that Japan mentioned in every chapter. And I think Liechtenstein as well. Oh well. thanks for the follows/faves/reviews :3

* * *

Norway is nice to Denmark when they are alone.

* * *

The Nordics have their own band.

* * *

Liechtenstein desperately wants to see Switzerland crossdress as she has been spending to much time with Japan.

* * *

When Canada is angry, he will curse in French. France does not approve.

* * *

Lithuania silently ships RoChu.

* * *

Belarus only wants to marry Russia is because Russia is the only male that she trusts.

* * *

Belgium and Canada sometimes argue over pancakes and waffles.

* * *

Ireland says soccer* instead of football. This makes America feel happy.

* * *

Whenever India is upset, he will force Bangladesh and Pakistan to watch Hindi soap operas with him.

* * *

*Irish people say soccer instead of football because of Gaelic football, like how America has American football. (At least I think everyone says soccer instead of football because where I live, everyone says soccer)


	11. Chapter 11

When Japan was in his 'rebellious' phase, he was obsessed with his appearance.

* * *

Whenever Canada is extremely pissed, he will swear in French. Papa France does not approve.

* * *

America is a secret cross dresser.

* * *

America is upset that they cancelled Sam and Cat*.

* * *

The Bad Touch Trio do lots of strange stuff like throwing tennis balls at each other, making friendship bracelets and all sorts of fucked up shit I will not mention.

* * *

Switzerland has wet dreams about money.

* * *

China is so old, the candles cost more than the cake**.

* * *

Denmark is not allowed to watch the Lego Movie anymore as he has watched it so many times that he has practically memorized the whole movie.

* * *

*Sam and Cat is a Nickelodeon show

**Yes this is from tumblr


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: omfg the reviews made me so happy, thanks so much you guys! here have some virtual cookies (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

* * *

Prussia calls nyo!Germany 'schwest'*.

* * *

Prussia is left handed**.

* * *

Italy watches Winx Club*** and he loves it.

* * *

Whenever America sees Romania, he will always (and I mean always) ask him if he sparkles.

* * *

China is NOT an uke, he's four thousand years old for fucks sake. He knows all the tricks in the book, if you know what I mean.

* * *

*In German, sister is 'Schwester'.

**This actually isn't a headcanon, this is a canon fact but not many people know that Prussia is left handed.

***Winx Club is an Italian cartoon about these fairies who fight evil stuff and the art style is similar to anime.


End file.
